The Best Years Of Our Lives
by Anzlee12
Summary: AU kinda… This is a songfic about Harry and Hermione, just something that popped into my head for no apparent reason. The song is The Best Years of Our Lives, by Evan Taubenfeld.First fanfic… please be nice... WARNING! DEATH and some DH Spoilers!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated to the Harry Potter world, or the characters, end of story… Neither do I own the song The Best Years of Our Lives by Evan Taubenfeld; I doubt I could right a song so that is awesome.

Summary: AU kinda… This is a songfic about Harry and Hermione, just something that popped into my head for no apparent reason. The song is The Best Years of Our Lives, by Evan Taubenfeld.

First fanfic… please be nice? We need love in this world anyway stop bashing each other…

WARNING!! DEATH… I was upset when I wrote and that resulted to death in my story.

DH Spoilers!! Although you should have at least finished the book by now… Slow readers… lol… Just playing! On with that story!

_

* * *

__Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_We had the best years of our lives,  
But you and I would never be the same,  
September took me by surprise,  
And I was left to watch the seasons change_

I sat there in my empty flat looking at a picture of me and my best friend Hermione Granger. She was now engaged and to be married. I sat there remembering all of the good times with Hermione and all the words I never said.

She and Ron were living in a flat with me after Voldermort was defeated, but since the wedding was coming soon they moved out. I try to forget about Hermione and get over the fact that she will never love me, but I can't.

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo..._

_It's been so quiet since you're gone,  
And everyday feels more like a year,  
Sometimes I wish I could move on,  
The memories would all just disappear_.

I remember his first year when she helped me face Voldermort, or second year, when she solved the puzzle, third year when she helped me save Sirius. Or when was always there for me. I should have told her how I felt but the pressures of the war were stopping me from telling her.

_So many things I should've  
Said when I had the chance,  
So many times we took it all for granted_.

Why did I let Ron do this? He took away my best friend, the girl I loved. If I had a time turner right now I'd change everything, but I remember the words Hermione said, "Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Most of them have ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake." And he didn't want that to happen.

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go,  
I'd Never thought I'd ever feel this low,  
I Wish I could go back,  
And we'd stop the world from turning._

I don't understand it, everything changed. I guess she started to fancy Ron. Maybe I wasn't good enough, was it because of Ginny?

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh _oo

_Looking back on better days,  
When we were young, we thought we knew so much.  
And now it seems so far away,  
I'm wondering If I was good enough_.

_So many things I should've,  
Said when I had the chance,  
So many times we took it all for granted_

She's gone forever, I just have to face the fact I messed up. I had a chance with Hermione Granger and now it's over. Yet I wish that she was with me.

I've been very sad lately and she keeps asking why. But I can't tell her how I feel.

_I'd never thought we would ever end,  
I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend,  
Everything is different now,  
Can we stop the world from turning?_

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go,  
I'd Never thought I'd ever feel this low,  
I Wish I could go back,  
And we'd stop the world from turning._

Now here I am all alone in the world. Without her my life is pointless, my days are gone. And I sit here, dreaming about what could have been.

_Gone are all the days,  
When we swore we'd never break,  
And now I'm left here alone._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...  
Oh oh ooo.._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...  
I'd never thought this would ever end,  
Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...  
I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend,  
Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...  
Everything is different now,  
Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...  
Can we stop the world from turning?_

She's gone forever, I just have to face the fact I messed up. I had a chance with Hermione Granger and now it's over. Yet I wish that she was with me.

I've been very sad lately and she keeps asking why, but I can't tell her how I feel. I write a quick note to everyone and pick up my wand.

"Avada Kedavra…", I mumbled.

_I'd never thought this could ever end,  
I'd never thought I'd lose my best friend,  
Everything is different now,  
Can we stop the world from turning?_

Hermione decided she'd stop by Harry's flat to talk a bit. As she walked in the house she saw Harry lying on the floor. She ran over to check his pulse and he was dead.

"No Harry… why?" she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She looked down and saw a note on the floor.

By the time you read this I will be dead. I had no reason left to live; all of my hope was gone. Ron take care of Hermione, and Hermione, I love you and I always have. I was too much of a git to tell you. I'll be watching over you, all of you.

Best Wishes,

Harry James Potter

"Oh Harry why didn't you tell me?" she said, talking as if he was there. "I only dated Ron because I thought you loved Ginny."

And with that Hermione Granger picked up her wand and died with Harry Potter that night.

_I'd never thought I'd have to let you go,  
I'd Never thought I'd ever feel this low,  
I Wish I could go back,  
And we'd stop the world from turning._

_Oh oh oo Oh Oh oo...  
_Oh oh oo ooo.


End file.
